


Horizon Eyes

by suhotus



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Marine, Marinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhotus/pseuds/suhotus
Summary: “Você tem olhos de horizonte”, ele lhe dissera uma vez, admirado pelas orbes castanho escuras que, iluminadas pelo sol, pareciam um pouco mais claras do que realmente eram. “Sempre está de olho nele.”
Relationships: Choi Minho & Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Horizon Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi. Preciso sempre agradecer a @milation_ maravilhosa por essa betagem chique e super ninja. Eu estou apaixonada pelo Minho com essas roupitchas da marinha e essa capa é o amor da minha vida, espero que gostem da história!

A espera é, com certeza, um dos sentimentos mais inquietantes para o coração de um apaixonado. Aliada à incerteza, ela pode causar estragos irreparáveis, noites de sono roubadas e um aperto tão característico, conhecido como _saudades_.

Todas as manhãs após a partida dele, Junmyeon levantava da cama com a ansiedade esmagando seu pobre coração sem piedade alguma. Marcava mais um dia com a caneta vermelha no calendário pendurado com ímãs em formato de flores na porta da geladeira.

Finalmente, chegara ao dia destacado com um coração em caneta azul — pois era a cor favorita de seu amado. _A cor do mar_, ele dizia. Ah, Minho amava o mar, mesmo que fosse ele a separá-los por tanto tempo. Após longas semanas teria-o de volta em seus braços, apenas mais algumas horas e poderia sentir seu cheiro, tocar sua pele queimada de sol e beijar os lábios sempre alegres.

Com um sorriso bobo, seguiu para seu trabalho, o restaurante pequenininho e simples que pertencia aos seus pais, próximo ao porto. Ali passavam pessoas de todos os tipos, idades e trejeitos. Muitos militares paravam diariamente para almoçar no estabelecimento, principalmente os oficiais da marinha. 

Foi em um dia de céu limpo e pouco movimento que o conheceu, vestindo o uniforme branco cheio de detalhes em preto e dourado, insígnias e o quepe característico de militar. Apesar da postura responsável e imponente, um sorriso jamais deixava seus lábios, este que fez com que Junmyeon passasse a acreditar em amor à primeira vista.

Durante uma semana toda, Choi Minho almoçou e jantou no pequeno restaurante apenas para admirar — em segredo — os olhos brilhantes do homem atrás do balcão. O jeitinho animado e educado com o qual ele atendia a todos simplesmente havia captado sua atenção, distraindo-o das conversas de seus colegas de trabalho que logo notaram sua falta de atenção e, ao descobrirem o motivo, fizeram questão de gozar com sua cara e enchê-lo de piadinhas bobas por agir como um apaixonado.

No fim, foram seus companheiros que armaram para que eles dois ficassem a sós, combinando de se encontrarem no restaurante um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual e não comparecendo. Após quase uma hora esperando, Minho decidiu pedir o prato do dia apenas para si e de brinde ganhou a companhia do Kim, que naquele dia tomava conta do restaurante sozinho, sem a presença de seus genitores.

Conversaram sem dar atenção ao passar do tempo, envolvidos pelos detalhes um do outro. Minho falava bastante, contou de suas aventuras em alto mar e de como entrara para as forças armadas. Junmyeon prestava atenção em cada palavra dita pelo outro, vez ou outra retirando os fios cor de mel que insistiam em cair na frente de seus olhos para vê-lo melhor.

Após fechar o restaurante, Minho fizera questão de acompanhá-lo até sua casa para que chegasse em segurança. Ali se beijaram pela primeira vez e foi quando Junmyeon soube que nem o mar conseguiria separá-los.

••• 

A maresia trazia consigo o cheiro salgado do mar, algo que agradava e muito o Kim. Todos os fins de tarde ele gostava de sentar sobre a areia da praia e observar os navios se aproximando ao longe, trazendo para casa os marinheiros que passaram semanas longe da terra firme para cumprir seus deveres com a pátria, imaginando como seria revê-lo depois de tanto tempo. 

Mesmo após longos sete anos de relacionamento, não se acostumou com a falta que Minho fazia ao seu lado na cama. Gostava de quanto ele o acordava com beijos na altura dos ombros, abraçando seu corpo com os braços fortes e mantendo-o assim até precisarem, de fato, deixar o conforto dos lençóis.

O céu permanecia azul, mesmo que passasse das quatro da tarde. O mar estava tranquilo e o som das ondas suaves que traziam a água salgada até próximo de seus pés descalços o fazia sorrir, sem afastar os olhos do horizonte.

“_Você tem olhos de horizonte_”, ele lhe dissera uma vez, admirado pelas orbes castanho escuras que, iluminadas pelo sol, pareciam um pouco mais claras do que realmente eram. “_Sempre está de olho nele._”

“_Claro, pois é do horizonte que você surge! Meus olhos sempre estarão voltados para onde você está_”, Junmyeon lhe respondeu, com um sorriso tranquilo, recebendo em troca um beijo suave. Minho, apesar de muito comunicativo, sempre perdia as palavras quando o amado decidia se declarar daquela forma. 

O primeiro navio surgiu em seu campo de visão, automaticamente acelerando seu coração já apertado de saudades. Abraçou os próprios joelhos, posteriormente encostando o queixo sobre eles para admirar melhor as ondas sendo cortadas pela estrutura majestosa que se aproximava cada vez mais do porto.

Achava engraçado a tradição que construíram com o passar do tempo de que Junmyeon jamais deveria encontrá-lo no porto e sim na areia branquinha da praia, há bons metros de onde os navios atracavam. Claro que não reclamaria, o porto não era de fato o local mais bonito da cidade, mas alguns minutos a mais de espera deixavam-no impaciente e se pudesse, pularia no mar naquele mesmo instante e atravessaria a nado a distância que os mantinha afastados. 

O motivo? Quando Minho voltava, ele gostava de sentar ali e admirar o mar ao seu lado, sem nem mesmo retirar o uniforme antes. Ficavam admirando o horizonte até que o sol desaparecesse e a noite dominasse os céus, matando a saudade, contando as novidades ou apenas desfrutando da presença um do outro.

Seu marinheiro era cheio de manias engraçadas, talvez por isso o amasse tanto.

“Jun?”, a voz macia tirou-o dos diversos pensamentos, sorrindo antes mesmo de virar-se completamente na direção do som que tanto esperou ouvir pelos dias que se passaram.

Levantou-se em um pulo e passou a correr até onde Minho estava parado, ainda segurando a mala de viagem e com o sorriso mais brilhante do universo, mais ainda que o sol que começava a se pôr. Corria sem se importar com os pés afundando na areia molhada, nem mesmo se sujaria a roupa tão branquinha e limpa do esposo, só queria estar em seus braços, em seu colo, em teu beijo.

E foi o que fez, lançando o corpo sobre o de Minho, em um impulso que levou ambos ao chão, embolados em um abraço desajeitado, mas cheio do que tinham de sobra: _Amor_.

Não se separaram nem quando as ondas os atingiram e a água salgada ensopou suas vestes. Nada disso importava quando os lábios trocavam carinhos com tamanha devoção e as mãos se aventuravam por entre os seus corpos em busca de mais da sensação indescritível de estarem finalmente juntos.

Naquele momento, Junmyeon não possuía mais seus “olhos de horizonte”, pois nas íris castanhas somente uma imagem era refletida:

_O sorriso de Choi Minho._


End file.
